


New Family

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two, young boys, Matthew and Alfred, live in an unsafe home with their alcoholic father that abuses them daily. Can the brother of this man, Francis, and his husband, Arthur, take in these eleven and twelve year old boys? When they do, will the boys find the love and care they desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur and Francis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters used in it.

**Francis' Perspective**

        It's been about 10 years since I saw my nephews, Alfred and Matthew. I cannot remember for the life of me which is which. I remember their names, and that one has violet eyes while the other has blue. The two blonde's birthdays are July 1st and 4th. They live about 6 hours from here, but that's about all I can remember of them. Regardless, I now live in Canada with my husband, Arthur Kirkland. We live in a lovely area that is near a city but not too close. There is a small school, dentist, some stores, police and fire station, and a doctor office in the area in which we live. Our house is in the middle of our neighbourhood, and it is a two-story, three bedroom saltbox house. Since I sleep in the same room with my husband, we use one bedroom as a guest room and the other as a second office because we all know that Arthur and I will never get any work done while in the same room.

        "Hey, honey," I greeted as Arthur came home from his daily walk. "Hi!" he panted a bit, pecking me on the cheek before walking in the kitchen. "Dinner ready yet?" Arthur asked excitedly. I nodded and brought out our dinner as we began to eat. When we were almost done, our conversation was interrupted with a phone call. I wiped my face with a napkin as I pushed my chair back and answered the phone. "Salut?" ("Hello?") I asked, most people who called spoke French and wanted me. "Francis?" A small, panicked voice asked. "Yes, this is he. Who is this?" I asked. The boy was breathing heavily as he responded, "Your nephews. Please, help us! H-He's insane!" In the background, I could hear a more timid voice yell, "Désolé! S'il vous plaît!" ("I'm sorry! Please!") The line was then cut off before I could answer. My nephews? He's insane? My brother? Oh, no... This is not good. Thankfully, it is Friday, meaning my husband and I have no work during the weekend.

        "Who was that?" Arthur asked, looking at my concerned face. I turned to him, "How about a trip to Michigan?" He looked at me confused but agreed regardless. I took a change of clothes for the both of us along with some snacks for the way before heading to the car. It was 4 P.M. currently, so there was not too much traffic yet. Once it hit 5 though, traffic was pouring in. "Why are we going to America?" the sweet, British man asked as we headed through Ontario towards Michigan. "Let me tell you about my brother..." I said before beginning to tell my story.


	2. Alfred and Matthew

** Alfred's Perspective **

        I'm Alfred _._ I'm eleven years old, and my birthday is July 4th. My brother, Matthew, is twelve years old, and his birthday is July 1st. I love hamburgers, milkshakes, football, and baseball. Matthew loves pancakes, maple syrup, hockey, and especially his plush polar bear. Its name is so confusing, but he wrote it on a tag so neither of us forget. Mr. Kumajiro. I love my brother more than anything, and he loves me more than anything. We live with our father, who became an abusive alcoholic when our mother left us seven years ago. Mattie takes 75% of the abuse while I take 25%. He always tries to make sure I get hurt the least. I hate to even think about this, but our dad has raped Mattie multiple times. Whenever it happens, I just hug him and hold him close as he cries and howls. Lately, he's becoming more weak and fragile. He's always so scared of everything, sometimes even me when I touch him without him realizing it's just me. I hate it. I hate what's happened to Matthew and I. I hate our father for what he does. I hate our mother for just walking out on us. I hate what my brother's become. I can never thank him enough, and forever I will never be able to make up for what I owe him. I know he never expects me to because he does it out of love. He knows some French from our mother and from school, but he doesn't use it much except when he gets super scared and uses it accidentally. I'm about two inches taller than my brother despite being the younger one which confuses everyone because they assume I'm older due to my height. We both get really bad nightmares. Mine are just things I'm scared that will happen, but Matthew's are just memories of what has happened. Sometimes, I wish I could take Matthew's place. I know it would be horrible, but he needs a break. He's so pale and weak that he can barely hold himself up at times, yet he still is willing to get hurt for me. Though I say I'm the hero, Mattie truly is, not me.  
  
        My brother and I had to stay home today because it was spring break meaning no more safe haven of school. Everything went surprisingly well until it became 3, and our dad came home from work and the bar. He was drunk and started yelling for us. I quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied out the cabinet, placing all the stuff in a different one. I began to panic once I couldn't find my brother upstairs. I didn't know what to do. Francis! He gave Mattie his number before leaving ten years ago. I found the number and called. "Salut?" ("Hello?") "Francis?" I asked, trying to seem calm but failing. _Be a hero, Alfred. Be a hero for you and your brother._ "Yes, this is he. Who is this?" he asked. I wasn't completely listening, but I managed to comprehend and answer, "Your nephews. Please, help us! H-He's insane!" I begged. I then could hear Mattie in the background, yelling. "Désolé! S'il vous plaît!" ("I'm sorry! Please!") I quickly hung up and rushed the phone back before Matthew stumbled up the stairs, clutching Mr. Kumajirou with a black eye that he didn't have earlier. He and I hid in the small cabinet, holding each other. We both stayed silent, knowing a noise could alert him. It was hours later before Matthew started mumbling, "I can't stay awake. Every thing's spinning." My eyes went wide, and I started brushing through his hair. "No, Mattie. Please, stay awake. Try, please," I begged. He passed out after about ten minutes later, and I started to cry and shake him as I said his name. It was useless; he was out cold. Before I fell asleep, I prayed that Mattie would be all right and that all of this was just a bad dream, but these were the worst kind of nightmares. The nightmares that you couldn't ever wake up from...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that technically due to years, America (Alfred) would be the same age as Canada (Matthew), but I found it better for Canada to be older, so please don't bother correcting me on that.


	3. Rescue

 

** Francis' Perspective **

        Arthur and I arrived at the house at 9:30 P.M. I knocked on the door, but he just screamed in my face before shutting the door. I knocked again, but my brother refused to answer. I opened the door and waltzed in after a couple attempts of knocking. "Brother?" I asked before noticing a belt and knife on the ground, stained with blood. Vomit rose up in my throat, but I managed to swallow it back down. "L-Love, call the cops," I said, inspecting the items. Arthur nodded and did as I said. They came in about five minutes, walking in on my brother trying to hurt me with a knife. They arrested him and took him in the back of the cop car as I explained everything. Two of the police officers started helping us search for the boys. "Hello? Come out if you can hear us," one of the officers said softly. Arthur ran out of the bathroom a minute later after searching in there. "I think they're in the bathroom. Something fell, but I can't tell from where," he said quickly. I nodded and told the officers to go take care of my brother as I went in the bathroom with him. We searched behind everything, in some of the cabinets, and in the shower before a whimper and poorly concealed cry was heard. I opened the door to the cabinet under the sink to find two, terrified blondes staring at us. The smaller one burst into tears, shaking violently while hiding his face in his polar bear plush when he noticed that someone had found them. The taller one quickly started holding and trying to comfort him. My husband turned on the lights when he found the switch, so everyone could clearly see each other. After coaxing the children out of the cabinet, we drove them to the station. The two boys were taken a different room while being asked questions. We were asked if we were willing to take care of the children and meet their needs. After a bit of talking, Arthur and I agreed. While we did all the paperwork and everything in the waiting room, a lady came in a little bit later.

**Arthur's Perspective**

        A woman came to us while we were filling out some paperwork. "I would like to talk to you about the two boys you two are taking to your home," she said. Francis and I both nodded. "Both children were abused by their father for the past 7 years. The older of the two boys has taken most of the abuse, and this truly sickens me, but has been raped numerous times by him," she said in a grim tone. I was truly horrified when I was hearing this, and Francis put an arm around me. "Those poor children..." I mumbled before she continued, "They are both pretty terrified, but we got them to sleep. Matthew and Alfred will probably be very shy and timid or possibly aggressive for a while, but with enough care, they should get a bit more used to things. Please be patient with them." "Do not worry. We will do our very best," I promised her before she lead us to the back. After carefully carrying the kids to the car, we started riding home. I sat in the back between the two children as Francis drove. I had fallen asleep by the time we arrived home, and I was in bed when I woke up. It was already 7 A.M. I got up and stuck my head in the guest room where one of the boys were sleeping. I noticed he was awake and slowly walked over to him. "Hi there," I said quietly, gaining his attention quickly. He sat up and pressed his back against the wall in attempt to get away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I swear," I promised, staying still. "Promise not to hurt me or my brother?" he asked, and I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. "Alfred, and my brother is Matthew." I nodded before asking where his brother was. He looked around before his eyes went wide. "I think he heard someone getting up and went to hide," he mumbled with a sigh. I frowned a bit. "Why would he do that?" I asked. I remember that Alfred was older and taller than the other who must be Matthew.


	4. Hidden

** Matthew's Perspective **

        I woke up around 6 when I heard someone walking around. I looked around, but I was no longer in my bedroom at home. I was somewhere else. I started to panic and ran to find a place to hide. I took Mr. Kumajiro and hid in the pantry. There was a lot of room at the bottom, so I curled up into a ball there. My whole body ached, but it hurt the most where I had been hurt yesterday. My head was pounding as I hid, and I felt bad for not being with my brother. After a while, the pantry door swung open. A blonde, French man grabbed something before dropping it, hitting me on the head. "Sacre bleu, enfant!" he yelped, startled by me. I hid my face as I began to tremble. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît, ne me fait pas de mal." ("I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me.") Gently, I was scooped up into the man's arms. His touch was much softer than my father's, and I was far too tired to fight. I leaned my head against his chest in defeat, clutching my bear. "Je n'aurais jamais vous faire du mal, un peu. C'est d'accord," ("I would never hurt you, little one. It's okay.") he cooed as he cradled me. I fell asleep once again.

** Francis' Perspective **

        Arthur and Alfred came downstairs. "I see you found Matthew," Arthur said as Alfred ran over to him, concern plastered over his face. He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Please don't hurt him any more. Mattie's already gone through enough," Alfred said, "You can hurt me, just please not him." "Do not worry. We will not hurt either of you two. Matthew is going to be fine. I never knew your little brother knew French," I assured him. He just crossed his arms a bit as he replied, "...Okay, I believe you. I'm the younger one. He's a year older than I am." I paused a bit. That explains why he is so scared and fragile. I looked down at the sleeping child in my arms; he looked so small. I took him upstairs and put him in bed, kissing his forehead softly. I returned to Arthur and Alfred. "I made some breakfast if you want any," I said, placing some bacon and eggs on the table. They both ate a bit, and Alfred took a plate upstairs for his brother. Arthur started washing the plates. "I thought Alfred was the older one," he mumbled a bit, and I nodded in agreement. "I hope they get better. Especially Matthew," I said, finishing up the washing. Arthur nodded, and we went upstairs to ask if Alfred and Matthew wanted to watch a movie with us.


	5. Family

** Alfred's Perspective **

        I took a plate up and ran up to the room Matthew and I were staying in. He was still asleep, so I set it on the table. "Mattie..?" I asked quietly, and he sat up quickly. Our foreheads collided causing us both to groan. "Where are we, and who are these people?" Matthew asked me a bit nervously, scooting close to me. "We're... I don't know where exactly, but Mr. Kirkland is very nice. I didn't talk to the French guy though. I think they'll be really nice to us," I said, forcing a grin to try to calm him down. Matthew shivered a bit and replied, "Yeah, but Mom and Dad were nice until they broke up and left." I sighed, knowing it was true. I did believe it would be better though. Matthew suddenly got really pale and began to shiver. "Mattie!" I yelped as I put a hand to his forehead before pulling it back immediately. "You're like a volcano, jeez!" I said, making him lie down. He just nodded and curled up under the blankets. "Dad!" I called before instantly biting my tongue. Mr. Kirkland and the other guy came up and looked nervously at each other for a second. "What happened?" The man asked. "Mattie's head is really hot, and he's not breathing normally," I said, really worried for my brother. "My name is Mr. Bonnefoy by the way," the French man said as he picked up Matthew who only let out a slight whimper but nothing else. He walked away with my brother, and Mr. Kirkland turned to me. "How about we watch a movie?" I just nodded, and we went downstairs. We started watching some Disney movie until the doorbell rang. I know to call Mr. Kirkland "Dad" now. He answered the door, and some albino boy, a blonde boy, and their father were at the door. "Oh, hello! Sorry, I forgot about babysitting your sons. I still will though," Dad smile and ushered the two boys inside. Their father nodded and just left. They were both taller than I was, and it kind of intimidated me. "Boys, Mr. Bonnefoy and I now have two sons. This is Alfred, and he has a brother named Matthew," Dad said before turning to me, "Son, this is Ludwig and Gilbert. The neighbours." I just nodded, and Ludwig began to talk to me.  
  
           After arguing with Gilbert and talking to Ludwig, the phone rang. Dad answered it, and his face fell as he talked. "Do you boys mind if we visit the hospital? We can go to a restaurant and the park right after. Deal?" Dad asked, biting his lip. Gilbert and Ludwig nodded. "I-Is Mattie?" I stammered, and I only received a nod in response. "He has to stay for the night. He will be fine, just the doctors want to do some tests." Before we left, I grabbed my brother's polar bear. 


	6. Boy Next Door

**Matthew's Perspective**

        I lied on the hospital bed with Papa next to me. He and I got to talk for a while because he refused to leave which made me a little glad. Alfred suddenly came in the door with Mr. Kirkland, who I was told to call Dad. "Alfred!" I squeaked excitedly. I had been given a lot of medicine, so the fever went down and the pain wasn't too bad. I kept lying down as Alfred gave me Mr. Kumajiro. "Thank you," I said, smiling a bit. "Of course. I'm just glad that you're smiling and looking a lot better. How are you feeling?" He asked. "A lot better, thanks." I noticed two boys standing in the doorway. I quickly covered my face with the thin bed sheets and my plush. "I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" My brother asked, and I nodded. The boy with red eyes slowly approached me in a manor that made me feel calm. "Well, hey there," he greeted with a strong German accent, "Hey, Mr. Bonnefoy." "Hello, Gilbert. Shouldn't you be off with Ludwig and Alfred?" Papa asked. The boy only shrugged with a grin, "Ludwig thinks I'm a disgrace, and Alfred just can't handle the Awesome Gilbert." I chuckled slightly, making the boy's grin only wider. "Hey, kid?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Your name is Matthew, right?" I nodded. People rarely noticed or remembered my name. "Cool, I'm Gilbert. I'm like the most awesome kid around. How old are you? Ten?" Gilbert asked. I crossed my arms and replied, "I'm twelve, and my brother is eleven." "Sorry, you just look so small. Not that it's bad though. I'm twelve too, so you'll be in my class," he said, and I just nodded a bit. Papa interrupted, "He'll probably come to school on Tuesday or Wednesday because of everything." "I call being his guide. Hey, if you ever have to come over while your parents are at work, you can see my canary. I named him Gilbird! Get it, my name is Gilbert and I named the bird Gilbird," Gilbert said as I laughed a bit. "Well, I should probably take Gilbert back home. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Papa asked, and I nodded, "Promets-moi?" He smiled and ruffled my hair lightly with a nod before starting to head out the door. "Bye, Matthew!" Gilbert called before heading out. I smiled and waved before falling asleep.

 

** Francis' Perspective **

        After I dropped Gilbert off at home, I spent time with Alfred and Arthur until it was time for bed. The night was a bit rough due to Alfred having nightmares the whole time. Barely any of us got sleep by the time it was morning. I made breakfast before going to pick up Matthew, who was doing a lot better now. A lot of his chest and back was bandaged, and the nurse said to give him plenty of water and rest. I nodded and took him home. The majority of the day was just sleeping, which was nice.

~~~~1 Week Later~~~~

        It's been about a been about a week since bringing Matthew home from the hospital, and things have been improving. Matthew has become a bit more used to us and his new home, and Alfred is a bit less worrying and protective of his brother. We all seem to trust each other more now, which is amazing. Tomorrow, the kids have to go to school. Alfred seems excited while Matthew seems a bit nervous. Again, the two neighbours came over. I don't really like Gilbert; he's so cocky and thinks he is the most awesome. Ludwig is nice, but he can be a bit rough. For school tomorrow, Ludwig will be Alfred's guide and Gilbert will be Matthew's. I don't know how, but the two are friends despite their opposite personalities.


	7. School

 

** Matthew's Perspective **

        I woke up to my alarm beeping at me. I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast with Papa. Alfred and Dad were still asleep by the time we both finished. "Al!" I said as I shook him, "We can't be late to school today!" He groaned and got up before begrudgingly getting ready. Papa woke Dad up, and they kept complaining that we were so awake and they weren't. I fidgeted with my backpack straps and my too large sweatshirt. I'm short and really thin; I pretty much look like a 5th grader rather than a 7th grader. Dad took Alfred and I to the bus-stop where Ludwig, Gilbert, and four other boys I didn't know waited. I stayed close to Alfred and Gilbert as we waited. "Hey there, B- I mean Matthew," Gil greeted with his usual grin. "Hi," I replied, my voice pretty much a whisper as it usually is. "Who are these bastards?" one of the two redheads asked, clearly irritated. "This is Alfred and his brother, Manny," Ludwig answered while talking to the other, smaller red-headed boy. "I-It's Matthew!" I corrected him, my voice going slightly louder. "Well, I'm Antonio!" A cheery, Spanish boy greeted, shaking my hand vigorously. "I'm Lovino, and my younger brother is Feliciano," the angry boy mumbled. Alfred then pulled my hand, and I saw this boy with raven black hair. "Hello, my name is Kiku," the Japanese boy greeted. "Yeah! This is my new friend, Kiku! He's so cool, Mattie!" Alfred said excitedly. I smiled slightly before going over to Gilbert again. The bus soon came, and everyone got in as we were driven to school. Gilbert showed me around, and my locker was in between Antonio and a boy named Yao's locker. The day went okay, but I stuttered a bit as I introduced myself in front of the class each time.

** Alfred's Perspective **

        Despite having a groggy morning, school was pretty cool. Ludwig showed me around the whole school, and my locker was in a corner next to Kiku's. Class was pretty boring, but gym was fun. I got to play baseball. Some teachers wanted to talk to Mattie and I after school, so we talked to them, which caused us to miss the bus. Of course, our luck, it was raining. My brother sighed and pulled the hood of his Canada sweatshirt over his head. My jacket didn't have a hood, so I was screwed. The teachers wanted to talk to us about school, the rules, making friends, and why Mattie had a black eye. We said that he fell down the stairs earlier, which wasn't completely untrue.  The stairs didn't cause the black eye, but he did fall down the stairs today. "How was school for you?" I asked, stalling as rain poured on the street. I didn't want to get soaked, so I began talking to Mattie under the roof of the school. "Fine, I got ignored by almost everyone but Antonio and Gilbert. The teachers didn't notice me, and Lovino forgot who I was. How about for you?" He asked. "Great! I love gym. Gilbert, really? That kid. He's way too cocky," I replied. "He's awesome though. He is one of the only people who remembers me," Matthew said, and I rolled my eyes, causing us both to laugh. "Need to walk with me under my umbrella?" A male with a strong, German accent asked. Yes, Ludwig will walk us home! I turned, and I was disappointed to only see Gilbert. "Do you mind, Gil?" My brother asked. He shook his head, and we started walking under the umbrella with him.

        "Why were you still at school?" I asked. "Detention," Gilbert replied with a smirk. "What did you do?" I asked, a bit shocked. "Teachers don't like cayenne pepper in their coffee apparently," he laughed. "No wonder you have no friends," I mumbled as we walked. "Hey, Gilbird and Birdie's my friend," Gilbert said. "Who?" Matthew and I asked at the same time. "Well, now you have a new nickname, Matthew. You are now Birdie. I mixed up your name with my bird's," he laughed. Mattie laughed as well, "I can't tell whether to be insulted or happy." "Well, Gilbird is pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me but close." I just rolled my eyes before Gilbert dropped us off at home.


	8. Three Years Later

 

** Arthur's Perspective **

        It's been a little over three years since Francis and I have taken the two blondes into our custody. Alfred and Matthew are doing a lot better, but Alfred sometimes is a bit paranoid and has nightmares while Matthew sometimes has flashbacks and nightmares. Alfred, who is now fourteen, plays football and baseball at school. Matthew, now fifteen, plays hockey and takes French. Neither of the boys have a girlfriend to my knowledge at least. Matthew is in high school now as a freshman while Alfred is still in eighth grade. I walked into Alfred's room, and he was playing video games with Kiku. Kiku, Ludwig, Antonio, and Gilbert were the only people who really came here of their friends. "Hey, do you know where Matthew is?" I asked. Al only shrugged, "Mattie's probably in his room." I just nodded and walked over to his room. I opened the door and saw Matthew making out with someone with abandoned text books next to them. They both looked up at me in complete shock before both boys ran past me and out of the house. "Matthew!" I yelled, trying to chase them. I caught a glimpse of the other boy. Red eyes, silvery hair... Gilbert! Anger boiled through me. I never liked that guy.  
  
        I stomped over to Alfred's room and knocked. "What is it?" he asked before groaning. "Dang it, Kiku! Why are you so good at this?" I walked in. "Is there any reason why your brother was making out with that cocky wanker?" I asked. "Mr. Kirkland, please calm down. Would you like me to make you some tea before you explain?" Kiku asked softly. I sighed and took a deep breath. "No, thank you though, Kiku." "Wait, so what?" Alfred asked, pausing the game. "I walked in on your brother and Gilbert making out before they both ran out," I repeated. Alfred's eyes went wide. "Gilbert?" he asked, and I nodded. Kiku whispered in Alfred's ear for a bit, and they both paused. "... I can't say it's much of a surprise actually. Think about how much time they spend together and how long they've been friends for," Alfred said as Kiku nodded in agreement. "Yes, but still. Him! Of all people?" I asked.

** Matthew's  Perspective **

        Gilbert and I ran into the woods after Dad caught us kissing. We had been dating for a little over a year now. I was panicking and just dropped to my knees as I tried not to hyperventilate or anything. "Breathe," Gilbert said softly as he knelt down by me and hugged me gently. I calmed down after a while. "But what about Dad?" I asked, panting a bit. "It'll be okay, Birdie. I swear. Everything will work out," he assured me. I nodded, and we started to talk before I began to doze off. "I'll take you home, just sleep. Okay?" Gilbert said, and I nodded before falling asleep.

** Gilbert's Perspective **

        I picked up the small fifteen-year-old and started walking back toward his house. I sighed and looked down at him. We had hidden our relationship from everyone for over a year now, and now it was completely out in the open. I know that neither of our families are homophobic because Ludwig is dating the little, Italian Vargas boy, Feliciano. Also, Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland, enough said for that. I knocked on the door with my foot, careful to not wake Birdie up. Luckily, Mr. Bonnefoy answered the door. "Hello, Gilbert. Why are you h- Matthew fell asleep in the woods?" he asked, and I nodded. We both began to laugh quietly before he invited me inside. I put him in bed before returning downstairs. "Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? Kiku is as well." "Oh, I, uh, I don't think I can. Ludwig probably needs me," I lied. "You said earlier that Ludwig was out all night. I made some crepes tonight. I know you like those," he said. I sighed and agreed to stay after he stayed persistent. Kiku came downstairs, and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Hey, Kiku," I greeted. "Hello, Gilbert. Mr. Kirkland is going to kill you by the way," he replied. I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know. He'll regret it though." "Why would he want to kill you?" Mr. Bonnefoy asked. I replied with a nervous grin, "You'll hear about it at dinner."


	9. Dinner

 

 

** Alfred's Perspective **

        I walked down to dinner after calming Dad down. I mean, I didn't really like Gilbert. I didn't like him at all, but if he made Mattie happy and treated him well, then it's all okay. I didn't have anything wrong with being gay, of course not. I mean Dad and Papa. Well, and Kiku and I as well. Today probably isn't the best time to tell Dad about that. Gilbert, Kiku, and Papa were already talking by the time Dad and I got downstairs. My brother soon got downstairs, and we all sat down. "So, what is this about with you wanting to kill Gilbert?" Papa asked Dad. "Well, apparently, Matthew is in a relationship that we didn't know about." "Oh, really?" Papa asked excitedly before looking at Mattie. "Who's the lady?" he asked, and Mattie's face quickly went from red to pale. "W-Well," he stuttered. Gilbert quickly interrupted him, "Well, I'm the lucky lady." "See? Him! Of all people! Him! He only cares about himself!" Dad yelled. "Well, I do not see anything wrong here. They both make each other happy and care about each other," Kiku said, trying to calm the atmosphere. Mr. Bonnefoy sighed, "...I'm very sorry, but I kind of have to agree with Arthur. You always seem to cause trouble since you were a little kid." Gilbert stood up and nodded, "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see you tomorrow, Birdie. Okay?" He ruffled Mattie's hair and walked out the door. Dad and Papa paused before sighing and rubbing their head. I knew that they didn't really care that much; they were just stressed. Matthew ran up to his room in a flash.

        I headed up to my brother's room after dinner because Kiku had to go home, and Mattie hadn't come out of his room yet. I knocked on the door. "Hey, Mattie?" I asked, and I received a mumble, which I knew meant come in. I opened the door, and he was curled up under a blanket, half asleep. "Something wrong?" I asked him. "No, of course not. Nothing is ever wrong," he mumbled and buried his head farther in the blanket. I sighed and sat by him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "I-I just am a bit sad that Papa and Dad don't like the relationship I'm in. Gilbert actually cares about me. He's helped me through more nightmares, flashbacks, and depression than you guys have in the last year. I'm still broken, Alfred. I hide it with a smile, but it still hurts and haunts me. I don't mean to sound selfish, sorry. It's just that sometimes I need help. I know you are busy with Kiku, Dad and Papa are busy with work, and that's fine. It's just that... It's just I found someone who cares about me and helps me when you are all busy, but they just basically told us to not be in a relationship any more," he explained, his face hidden the whole time. I sighed and rubbed his shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Mattie. I never knew. I want to help you. I just thought you were okay still. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" I asked, what he said had broke my heart. He nodded and rubbed his eyes before yawning. I picked him up easily and set him in bed before leaving.


	10. Apologies and Flashbacks

 

 

** Arthur's Perspective **

        Francis had to work late today. Yesterday went horribly, and I feel really bad. I was just really stressed. Gilbert might not be great, but he's not the worst. I went up to Matthew's room, wanting to apologize for what happened. I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. "Matth-" I began as I walked in. He was shaking violently in the corner of his room. He would whimper and howl into his knees which were drawn up to his chest. I ran out of the room. "Alfred!" I called; he knew more about his sibling than I did. He ran up. "What is it?" he asked before seeing Matthew. "Shit! Mattie! He's having another flashback, fuck!" he growled. "Language," I warned him. "This is not the time to correct my language. Blame Lovino and yourself," he said, taking the phone of the desk and calling. "Who are you calling?" I asked. "Gilbert," he replied before explaining what was happening. I just nodded and waited patiently.

** Gilbert's Perspective **

        I sighed when my phone rang, but I was excited when I saw it was Matthew. It was Saturday, so we had no school. "Hey, Birdie!" I greeted cheerfully. "It's Alfred, not Matthew," he replied. I sighed and asked, "Whatcha need?" "Mattie's having a flashback again. Can you come help?" Alfred practically begged. "I'll be right there," I answered before hanging up. I ran over, and since no one answered the door, I let myself in. I rushed to his room as I saw him in the corner. "Here, I got this," I said as I carefully approached the boy. I knelt by him, the floorboards creaked. He let out a cry, scooting back in a way that I couldn't tell if he had cried at the creak or not. I grabbed his hand and began to rub his palm gently. "It's okay, Birdie. I'm here. It's only me. It's Gilbert," I said softly. I repeated this over and over as I set him in my lap, running my hand gently in his hair. He began to calm down after about ten minutes and curled up in a ball. I rubbed his back as he started reconnecting with reality. It didn't take long for him to realize everything that was happening. He began clinging to my shirt, crying and trembling. I hummed to him as I held him close.

        By the time he stopped crying, he looked exhausted. All his energy was drained, and his hair was matted to his forehead from sweat. I picked him up and set him on his bed after helping him take his shirt off. He rested his head on my chest as he fell asleep. I ran my fingers through his messy, blonde hair. Alfred and Arthur came in the room after a bit. "Hey," I greeted quietly. Alfred sat on the edge of the bed by me, but Mr. Kirkland just stood where he was. "Thanks for coming so quickly," Alfred said, managing a slight smile. "Of course. I'm always there to help my little Birdie," I answered. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just really stressed with work and stuff, and my husband just had agreed with me because he didn't want to start arguing," Mr. Kirkland started to ramble. "It's totally okay. I understand," I interrupted with a small smile.


	11. Mixed Feelings

** Alfred's Perspective **

        It's been about a year since Papa and Dad found about Mattie and Gilbert. Every thing's been going pretty well. They really like Kiku and I's relationship, and they don't hate Gilbert as much any more. My brother is doing really well. The flashbacks and nightmares have been decreasing in amount and how bad they are, but they still happen occasionally. He and I are both in high school, which isn't too bad. I still love football and baseball while Matthew still loves hockey. Life has being really good for a while now! Mattie sometimes babysits the neighbourhood children, and I like to as well when I'm not busy.

        Papa and Dad were on vacation for two weeks, so Mattie and I had the house to ourselves. He was currently babysitting two children, one five and the other six. I finally had some time to relax, so I just sprawled out on the couch lazily as I watched some movies. "Uh, Alfred?" Matthew asked nervously. "Hmm?" I asked, not really listening. "Could you babysit the two children? Their parents will be here in two hours, but something came up," he pretty much begged. "Oh, yeah, of course, Mattie. Go deal with whatever it is," I quickly said, getting up. He nodded and rushed out the door as I began to play with the two children, who were super adorable. It must have been something at work. Matthew worked part-time at a grocery store along with occasionally babysitting children. I just babysit because I get because school work and sports. A couple weeks ago, one of the freezers broke, so Matthew had to go and help because he wasn't at school or anything. It took a few hours, but every thing turned out fine.

        "Why is that thing blinking?" one of the girls asked, pointing to Matthew's phone. I picked it up, and it was saying he had a message from two minutes before he left. " _Birdie can you meet me in the park? I'm so fucking sorry. The flight got changed to tonight instead of Sunday! Totally unawesome!! I didn't know I'd be moving tonight._" Gilbert was talking about a flight and stuff? I didn't really get it, so I just played with the kids for a while. It was confusing, but I wasn't going to read my brother's texts with his boyfriend; I'm not that asshole. I'd ask my brother about it later. I continued watching horror movies and playing video games after the kids left. Mattie walked in as I was curled up under some blankets during "The Ring." "Hey, dude. Want to watch some movies with me?" I asked, screaming at one part. He only chuckled and nodded. We began to watch some of the horror movies together. I was more scared than he was, but some parts did get to him. "Hey, I got to go finish some homework," he said, glancing at his watch. "It's Friday. Do it tomorrow or Sunday," I replied. He shook his head and walked up to his room.


	12. Video Chat

** Matthew's Perspective **

        I ran out the door after Alfred said I could go. Gilbert's family was planning to move to Germany for a couple years, but he just texted me. " _Birdie can you meet me in the park? I'm so fucking sorry. The flight got changed to tonight instead of Sunday! Totally unawesome!! I didn't know I'd be moving tonight._" We had planned to hang out all day on Saturday and hang out with others on Sunday until he would have to leave. I ran to the park in the woods where we had our first kiss. It was under a tree with a branch that ended up choking me when the wind rocked it against my neck during a thunderstorm.  "Gil!" I called, running over to him as I hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Birdie. The flight and weather," he apologized and rambled before I shut him up with a soft kiss. "Let's just spend the time left that we have together," I said, and we went to a simple restaurant. He and I split a plate of pancakes before heading back to the park where we talked and played on the playground equipment. Unfortunately, it became eleven in the morning, so he had to leave. He promised to Skype me when he got settled into his house. "Je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer. Au Revoir," he said as he hugged me one last time. I racked my mind for the few phrases I knew before replying, "Ich liebe dich, und ich werde Ihnen mehr verpassen. Auf Wierdersehen." He smiled and pecked my lips. "Your German is nice, Birdie." Then, he suddenly ran away. I was about to call for him before stopping and walking home. Alfred convinced me to watch some movies with him until it became late.

        After telling Alfred that I has homework, I ran up to my room. I downloaded Skype and created my account. I messaged Gilbert, " _ **Video chat me whenever you get home.**_ " For the rest of the day, Alfred and I hung out as we played video games and watched movies. "I hear a Skype call going off. You have Skype?" Alfred asked, and I quickly nodded before running upstairs. I answered the call, and Gilbert's face popped up on the screen, zoomed in really far. I began to chuckle as he cursed in German and tried to adjust the webcam. "How's it in Germany?" I asked. "Nice, I did miss this place a lot," he admitted quietly. "At least you're back then," I said with a smile in attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, and the house already has our stuff in it, so less unpacking to do which is nice. So, did you tell your family that I'm gone? Or anyone in general?" He asked, and I opened my mouth to speak before Alfred walked in my room without even a warning. "Hey, why are you talking to Gilbert? Why don't you just walk over to his house?" my brother asked as he looked at the screen. "So I take that as a no. Well, at least for your brother," Gilbert grinned and laughed. "Because he moved," I chuckled. "He is?! Since when? Where'd he go?" Alfred asked, surprised. "Us awesome Beilschmidts are back in Germany," Gilbert answered. "So, Ludwig is gone too?" he asked, and we nodded. The three of us started to talk until Gilbert said goodbye, "Well it's almost five in the morning, so I'm going to sleep. Night Birdie, Ich liebe dich. Night, Alfred." I waved and hung up afterwards. The remainder of the night went by while Alfred and I just watched movies.


	13. Dates

** Francis' Perspective **

        It's been about a month since I've last seen Matthew with Gilbert. Did they break up? What happened? "Hi," I greeted when he got home from school, soaking wet. "Why are you wet?" I asked, a bit shocked. "Alfred was busy. You forgot he had a date after school, and you gave him the umbrella," he laughed a bit. "Je suis désolé, Matthew," ("I'm sorry, Matthew,") I said as he went upstairs to change into dry clothes. He came back down, "It's fine, Papa. I don't care." "Well, uh, how's Gilbert?" I asked him. "He's doing great. He's been a bit busy lately though. It sucks," he answered, ringing his blonde hair out. "How about you invite him over for dinner one of these days," I suggested. "He moved last month, Papa. We just talk over Skype now," he replied. I was a bit shocked. "Where to?" I asked. "Germany." I was a bit shocked before sighing. "I hate to break it to you, but long-distance relationships usually never work out," I said, and Matthew looked a bit hurt but just shrugged it off. "We've been dating for two years. I'm sure it'll be fine, Papa," he assured me though it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than me. I just nodded before Alfred walked in the door. He put the umbrella away, and Matthew motioned for him to pull up his collar. I quickly looked over at Alfred before laughing, "I'm not blind, you two. I know what a love bite looks like. I really don't care, but just hide it from Dad unless you want a lecture." They both just nodded a bit and walked upstairs to finish homework.

        I walked upstairs after a while, but Alfred was asleep. Arthur was out, so I went to find Matthew. I had no work to do, and I was insanely bored. I opened his bedroom door, but he was sitting at the computer. He had a plate with some meat and something that looked like pasta. "How do you like spatzle and schnitzel?" a familiar voice asked from the speakers. "It's really good, Gilbert! Thanks for teaching me the recipe," Matthew smiled as he ate. "Good, I can't make French food or any food in that case. So Ludwig made me spatzle and schnitzel as well," he laughed. They both continued to talk and eat over Skype, so I just left them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry for such a short chapter. Dx I try to write as much as I can during the weekdays because I don't post on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I'd also like to acknowledge and thank everyone who has read and enjoyed my (horribly written) story.


	14. Alcohol

** Matthew's Perspective **

        It's been about three years since the Beilschmidts moved back to Germany. I miss Gilbert a lot, but we still do Skype every week. Well, he's been ignoring me for the past month. Dad, Papa, and Alfred tell me that he's cheating on me with some hot, German girl. Otherwise, everything has been going well. I'm nineteen now, and Alfred's eighteen. He's in his last year of high school, and I have a simple office job. Lately, Dad and Papa have been getting into drinking again. Most likely because Alfred and I can technically drink alcohol now. I only drink the occasional beer because of my boyfriend. Alcohol makes Alfred get sick, and he knows I don't like alcohol especially vodka. Vodka is what our father drank. The smell reminds me too much of him and triggers flashbacks. Alfred was doing homework in the kitchen, so I just watched movies before the door opened. Papa and Dad stumbled in the door, reeking of alcohol. I sighed and went to the kitchen, not wanting to get into whatever would happen. I made myself some tea before I heard some shouting.  
  
        "Oh, shut the bloody hell up! You know you favour the dumb, French one!" Dad yelled. Dumb? I didn't think I was dumb. I always had gotten straight A's with the rare occasion of a B+. "I do not! You fucking liar!" Papa shouted back. I wanted to get in between the argument, but they started to get violent. "Get out! Get out and take your whore of a son with you!! He'll grow up to be a prostitute or stripper or something of the sort!" Dad screamed, shoving Papa back. I burst into tears, and Alfred ran over to me after setting a camera on a tripod. He hugged me and whispered, "I'm fucking recording this. I'm going to make them stop drinking. They don't mean what they say. Okay?" I nodded a bit before Alfred tried to intervene. "Guys, stop! You're only hurting us!" he shouted. Papa moved Alfred aside a bit roughly before the arguments and hurtful insults towards Alfred and I continued.  "P-Please, stop fighting and yelling y-you three," I said quietly. All three stopped bickering and turned to me before yelling, "Shut up, Matthew! No one needs to hear you!" Alfred immediately paused after saying that and was about to apologize before I received a punch to the face from Papa. I fell back, and Alfred pushed Papa aside to get to me. I hadn't realized how hard I was shaking and crying. "I'm sorry, Matti-" Alfred began, but I was already out the door.  
  
        It was cold outside, but I did have my polar bear plush, Kumajirou. I continued to run as my heart was shattered. Gilbert probably was cheating on me, Papa actually hit me, Dad didn't want me any more. I ran towards the woods where Gilbert and I had our first date and kiss. Tears blurred my vision, and I ran into someone. "Shit! Look where the fuck you're going, asshole," a rough voice cursed. I moved away and rubbed my eyes in attempt to clear my vision. "S-Sorry, s-sir," I stuttered. "Scheisse, Birdie! What happened?" the man asked. My vision had cleared a bit. Gilbert! It was Gilbert! I quickly got up and hugged him. He picked me up before sitting down, putting me in his lap. I trembled and cried as I told him everything. He rocked me back and forth. "Aww, Birdie. I'm so sorry. I was busy packing for the last month, and Ludwig had decided to pack up my laptop first. I would never cheat on you, don't worry. How about we go to my apartment? Feliciano's there too. He's funny," he asked, and I nodded. I started to fall asleep as he picked me up and carried me.


	15. Apologies

** Gilbert's Perspective **

        I carried Matthew back to my apartment. I had missed him so much, and I felt horrible about ignoring him. Ludwig and Feliciano were talking when I came in. I walked to my room, and we had already unpacked last week, so everything was back to normal. He was pretty much already asleep, so I took off my shirt and helped him out of his before lying down. He curled up against my chest lightly, clutching his plush as he fell asleep. I ran my hand through his hair before falling asleep myself. I woke up at like 8 in the morning to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Dude, my brother went missing! Also, why have you been cheating on him!?" Alfred pretty much yelled in my ear. "Mmm... who's calling?" Mattie asked quietly and groggily. I held a finger up to my lips and made a shh noise. "See?! I can hear her! What the fuck is her name? You know how heart-broken my brother is?" Alfred screamed. "One, calm the fuck down. Two, I'm not cheating on him. Three, that is Birdie who just talked. Want to talk to him? He's at my apartment," I explained. I gave my boyfriend the phone. "Hello?" Mattie asked quietly. "Oh, Mattie! You're okay!" Alfred said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just with my boyfriend. Why are you calling so early? I want to sleep," he asked with a yawn. "Sorry, just worried. You didn't come back home last night. Glad you're with Gilbert. You two should come over later. Also, we're putting a stop to this alcohol thing," his brother laughed before hanging up. "Sleep?" I asked, and he nodded. "Happy anniversary, Birdie," I mumbled as I kissed his forehead. "Happy anniversary to you too," he said as we lied down.

        I woke up again around 9:30, but Mattie was already awake. He came back to my room with a plate of pancakes and a mug of beer. I grinned, and we shared the breakfast. "Thanks," I smiled, wiping my face. "Of course. Glad you like my pancakes," he grinned. "You'd be crazy if you didn't like your pancakes. They're the best," I complimented Matthew. He smiled, and we watched some funny movies before heading over to his house. I just wanted to get this problem with alcohol over with. Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland immediately hugged Matthew when he came inside, not noticing me. "Son, we are so, so sorry for how we behaved. Alfred told us it was horrible," Mr. Kirkland apologized. "It's okay, Dad, really. Just, Alfred, want to show them the video? I don't." Alfred nodded and hooked the camera up to the TV.

        The video was horrible, and it lasted about an hour. I couldn't believe how violent Mr. Bonnefoy and Kirkland were when drunk. Mattie had his face buried in my shoulder half the time, but I had moved him onto my lap when he began to whimper. By the end, everyone had been shocked including Alfred. He didn't realize how aggressive he was the whole time while trying to stop the argument. The video continued for a while after Matthew had ran out the door. That explains why I had found him in the woods. I softly kissed the bruise that had formed on his cheek. "I... I don't even know what to say," Mr. Bonnefoy sighed, rubbing his temples. "How about promising not to drink fucking alcohol?" I suggested with a growl, "It's clear that you're hurting Matthew, Alfred, and yourselves." They nodded in agreement. "We're sorry. We'll do our best to steer clear from alcohol, especially vodka and whiskey," Mr. Kirkland promised.


	16. Bullets

** Matthew's Perspective **

        It's been ten years since Gilbert came back from Germany. It turns out that Gilbird hadn't  survived the trip to Germany which was thirteen years ago. Life has been going great since though! Papa and Dad have stayed away from alcohol with the exception of the occasional wine or beer. Alfred and Kiku broke up for a couple months, but they're back together now. There was some misunderstanding or something, but they worked it out. I moved out four years ago actually to a decent-sized house. Well, five years ago I got married. Obviously to Gilbert. I live with Gilbert along with his brother, Ludwig, and his husband. Last summer, Feliciano and Ludwig got married. The four of us now live together. Alfred still lives with Papa and Dad. We don't live very far from them actually. It's about a twenty minute drive. Last year, things started going downhill though. I started getting really bad anxiety attacks and flashbacks. Gilbert sent me to a therapist, and he's been helping me. I'm recovering luckily. It still hurts to think about it sometimes though, but I'm almost glad in a way that it happened. I mean, I'd love to not go through the depression, anxiety, and flashbacks, but without it, I would never have met Gilbert or any of the friends I have today. I would have never gone to Papa and Dad, never met Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred would have never met Kiku. Who knows what would have happened. But I would go through it all again to have Gilbert. Thankfully, I don't though.

** Gilbert's Perspective **

        Matthew and I had now been married for twenty years, and we were both forty-four. It seemed like an eternity in a good way though. I walked down the street with Birdie, holding his hand. Ludwig told us to go and pick some things up for us. Everything had been good until we heard a scream. A lady picked up her child, dead and bleeding. He had a bullet hole in his chest. Someone called the police, but no one could see the criminal. Another scream, and a man flopped lifelessly to the ground, a bullet tore through is head. "Birdie!" I called, looking around for him. Suddenly, he ran in front of me and hugged me. One more scream rang, but it was just my nightmares coming true. "Matthew!" I screamed and knelt down by him. The bullet had gone through his back, dangerously close to his heart. Blood pooled onto the ground and stained his clothes, and I hugged him without a care of blood staining mine. "N-No! You have to be okay!" I was yelling, but his blood-caked lips gently pressed against mine with a pained chuckle to silence me. "I-I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Never forget," his voice began to fade. "No! Matthew Williams! Stay awake, babe. Please, Birdie!" I was crying so hard; I knew he was dying and fast. "Tell... Tell Alfred, Papa, and Dad I love them and thank them for everything. Live your life happily. Je t'aime," ("I love you,") he choked out, giving one last, big smile before his eyes shut. I kept hugging him though I knew he was gone, telling him that he would be fine.

        "Let me take you home, son," an officer offered after taking Matthew's body away. I nodded and stood up. I was still crying as the officer drove me home. He knocked on the door, and I silently stood next to him, all the memories of Matthew and I playing in my head. He died to let me live. No, he wasn't dead. I'd walk in the door, and he'd be talking to Feliciano and Ludwig or making pancakes or watching movies with his bear while waiting for me to get home. I'd get a greeting kiss and loving hug as he asked about my day. No... I have to face reality. Matthew Williams is dead. _He_ was the most awesome person ever, not me. Matthew had gone through so much, and he was still smiling. He died early instead of living his now happy life to save me. _Me,_ arrogant, insignificant me. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Feliciano opened the door. "Ciao! Gilbert, did you get into trouble again? Ludwig will be angry. You're a fratello to me, I hate to see you in trouble," he said. I shook my head slightly, trying to hide my tears. The officer patted me on the shoulder, and I just walked inside.


	17. Explanations

        I flopped onto the couch when I got inside. I wanted to cry but not with Feliciano in the room. "What's wrong, fratello?" he asked, sitting on the arm rest of the couch. He always called me his brother like he would to Lovino. I just mumbled incoherently into the cushion. He came downstairs with Mr. Kumajirou, Matthew's plush that he's had even before I met him. Apparently, since he has been a toddler, he has had it. I knew Feliciano was just trying to be nice, but it only made me want to cry more. I held it quickly and cried quietly into it. Feliciano immediately hugged me and asked me what happened once I was calm. I shook my head, and he pouted, "I'll call Ludwig and get him over here unless you tell me!" I chuckled a bit; his threat was only silly. "M-Matthew," I mumbled. "Oh no! What happened to him?" he asked, worry in his voice. I began to cry again, "H-He took a bullet to the chest." "Oh, fratello! I'm so sorry! Do you want anything?" Feliciano was crying too. I know he doesn't take deaths well. "I kind of just want to go to my room and sleep," I admitted quietly. "Of course! Want me to make you some food?" I nodded a bit, and he asked me what I wanted. "Could you just make me something easy like pasta?" I asked tiredly, and he nodded. "Sure! I can do that for sure. Want some beer too?" "Yes, please," I mumbled before heading upstairs. I lied in bed alone as I curled into a ball. I let myself just cry until I felt sleepy. I was dozing off before footsteps brought me out of my daze. It's probably just Feliciano. I was roughly pulled out of bed and onto the floor. Okay, so maybe it's not Feliciano. "Did you get the groceries?" Ludwig asked angrily. The groceries? Shit, Matthew was carrying them. Okay for once, it's not my fault that I forgot the groceries. "I left them on the street accidentally," I mumbled, my voice and face containing no emotion. My crying had taken all the energy and emotion out of me at the moment. "Why the hell would you do that, you drunken bastard?" he yelled, but I just crawled back into bed without a word. Usually this was the time when I would tell a joke about Ludwig's angriness, but my mind was just clouded. Clearly, my brother didn't take notice to this.  
  
        He called me a couple names as he told me or irresponsible I was. I ended up falling asleep, but he dragged me out of bed again. Tears were welling in my eyes because I had a headache, Matthew, and I was exhausted. I just wanted to be alone. "It's not his fault," Feliciano said, coming in with a tray. He set the pasta and beer on the night stand as he put an arm around Ludwig's shoulders. "He left the groceries on the street! How is that not hi-" Ludwig was yelling, but Feliciano cut him off, "Matthew got shot." "He what? Bruder?" ("Brother?") "Correction, he took a bullet for me," I said before explaining what happened. Ludwig hugged me willingly which was rare. "I'm so sorry, Gilbert. Do you want Feliciano and I to stay?" he asked, but I shook my head, finishing my pasta and beer. My eyes were half-lidded, and I was falling asleep quickly. Ludwig patted my head as I curled into a ball on my bed. I knew I'd have to tell Matthew's family soon, but for now, I can just sleep.


	18. Family and A Funeral

**Alfred's Perspective **

        It had been about two weeks since I last heard from Mattie and Gilbert. The phone began ringing, and I beat Dad to it. "Hi!" I greeted. "...Hey, it's Gilbert. Can I come over? I have to talk to you guys," he asked. He wasn't as cheerful and cocky as usual. "Of course! We're about to cook dinner. Want to stay for it?" I offered. "Sure, I'll stay for dinner. See you soon." He hung up, and I sighed going back to setting the table. "What's wrong, son?" Papa asked. "I don't know. Gilbert's acting weird, and he's on his way too. I invited him to stay for dinner," I said. Dad just nodded, and we set up the table for dinner as there was a knock on the door. Dad let Gilbert in, but he looked slightly off. His eyes were red rimmed and his hair was messed up. "Hey, dude. How's my brother?" I asked as I hugged him. He hugged me back, but Papa made us start eating before he got to answer. "So, how is your brother and Feliciano?" Papa asked him. "They're good. How have you guys been?" he answered. "Pretty good," we answered in unison. "And Matthew?" I asked. He paused for a moment before swallowing hard. "That's what I came to talk about." "What did you do?!" I asked, only scared for my brother. He took a deep breath before talking, "I'm so fucking sorry, but he's dead." My jaw might as well hit the floor, and my heart shattered. Matthew, dead? He's only forty-four! "What?! How!?" Papa asked. "We were walking down a street, and he... he took a bullet for me," Gilbert answered quietly. Dad got up angrily and grabbed Gilbert by the neck. "Why would he do that?" he growled as Gilbert squirmed and coughed. "Let him go, Dad. I know you hate him, but I don't need another person I care about dead," I said, and he reluctantly dropped him. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I... I don't know. He shot two people on the other ends of the street, and I couldn't find him. I called his name, and he suddenly popped up in front of me and hugged me, taking the bullet for me. He told me to tell you that he loves you all and thanks you for everything," he explained. I was crying along with everyone else in the room, but everyone tried to hide it.

        The funeral was small and simple. Not very many people came because well, not many people knew Matthew. Papa, Dad, Gilbert, Kiku, Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, and I are pretty much the only people who came. Gilbert and I were crying the worst, but I had Kiku to comfort me. Unfortunately for Gilbert, his love was the one being buried. Lovino was for once not cursing at anyone, probably because Antonio would backhand him in this case. Everyone was pretty silent, and no one wanted to talk about Matthew. Kind of a fail of a funeral, huh? Everyone set down a flower, and we turned to see Gilbert jumping up and down under a tree. He grabs a leaf from a maple tree and sets it on the grave. "Are you fucking kidding me, you wanker?" Dad asked through tears with a hint of a laugh. "Okay, I may be the worst husband ever, and I forgot a flower. He's Canadian and likes trees though," Gilbert said, and everyone started laughing. It felt good to laugh at something small and silly. "He has a point, Dad, I don't think Matthew ever has liked flowers really," I chuckled. Everyone went to a simple restaurant afterwards. I spent the rest of the day, crying and spending time with Kiku. I missed my brother, but at least he's happy. Well, hopefully he is. Matthew had started to get all anxious and depressed lately again like he did when we were very young. Regardless, he died too soon.


	19. Cemetery

** Gilbert's Perspective **

        It's been three years since Matthew died. I'm now forty-seven but happy. It took a while to recover, but I went back to my normal, awesome self. Matthew would have wanted me to, so I did my best to do it for him. Yes, there are some times that I break, but people say I've been doing really well. I still go to Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland's house for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Basically, events were Matthew would go to his family like holidays, I take his place. It's nice though. Feliciano still loves me; he's a little brother to me. Every time it's my and Matthew's anniversary, I have pancakes and beer for breakfast before heading out to visit his grave where I talk to him for hours. I'm sure that I would get whacked on the head for telling him the same things over and over along with the random, new stories. It was kind of nice. The cemetery was really old and quiet, hidden within the natural beauty of a forest. Rarely anyone besides family and friends for Matthew came there.

        Feliciano dropped me off at the cemetery today, so I headed toward my destination. I sat down by the tombstone, leaning my head on it. "Hey, Birdie. How've you been?" I asked and waited as if I was going to receive a response. "I'm doing fine. West had Feliciano drop me off because he doesn't like me driving. Did I ever tell you why I call him West? Probably, but it's because he and I had to share a room. We split it in half, so he was West while I was East. It never stuck for me though. I was just Gilbert, but I liked to tease Ludwig by calling him West. You missed Kiku and Alfred's wedding. Well, I'm sure you probably saw it knowing you and your ghostly tricks that I'm sure you pull behind my back. Back on track, right. It was really nice and simple. I took your place, don't worry. I was probably the worst person to take your place considering you are nice, well-mannered, and quiet. I'm just loud, obnoxious, funny, and the a- no. I'm not the awesomest. You're awesomer than I am. You gave up your life for me even though I am a completely asshole. I'm sorry, Birdie. I don't even know what for anymore, but regardless, I hope you're doing okay," I rambled on and on before some leaves fell from trees and hit me in the face. "Okay, okay, I take it that I should shut up," I chuckled and started drinking some beer. I talked for a while before Feliciano came back hours later.


	20. Same Meaning, Different Words

** Feliciano's Perspective **

        I started driving back to the house. I smiled as I started to ramble about my day. There was a car swerving dangerously around, but I tried to ignore it. Gilbert just nodded every once in a while, but he seemed to be focusing on something else. He told me about his day for a little bit until we were less than a block away from the house; I could see it from the rear view window. The car was stopped at a stop sign, so I waited. Suddenly, Gilbert screamed my name and jumped in front of me. Before he did, I saw that swerving car headed for us. For a split second, everything was silent and black. Gilbert fell onto my lap after the wind shield shattered. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Glass was everywhere, littering his pale skin. The steering wheel had damaged his ribs and chest. Blood was dripping down his lips. "G-Gilbert," I cried. He was struggling to breathe, but he still grabbed my hand. "Bruder... Fratello. That's what you are to me, Feliciano. You were a great brother, and tell West, Ludwig, that he was too," he mumbled, gasping for breath,  "I-It was worth this. To save you. I'll be with Birdie now. Ich liebe dich. Ti am-" his voice faded as his red eyes closed for the final time. I was crying, hugging his dead body as if life would suddenly spark back in him. I never handled death well, especially with Nonno. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. Forever you're my bruder," I mumbled through tears. Fratello and bruder, two words that mean the same thing but seem like they should never link. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich. So many words mean the same thing but seem like they don't.

        The cops came after a couple minutes, but I was still bawling. I heard Ludwig talk to the police before pulling me out of the car and cradling me in his arms. I was mumbling, but I knew he couldn't understand me. "What's wrong, Feli? What happened?" Ludwig asked. I kept crying as I choked out, "G-Gilbert took the d-damage. He d-died for me." I felt tears hit my forehead, but they were Ludwig's. He never cried, and it worried me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me back home. It was close enough to a hug. I began to mumble again tiredly. Before I fell asleep, I heard myself say, "Bruder, where are you?"


	21. In The End

** Gilbert's Perspective **

        I woke up again, but I was in the forest area. Had it all been a dream? I saw the crying faces of Feliciano, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and even Ludwig. "What the hell happened? Who's dead?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood and get my question answered. I stood up from off the ground and approached them from behind. No one noticed. I repeated my question again, only louder. "You are," a quiet voice chuckled. I turned around. "Matthew! Birdie!" I cried as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back before I stood back. A bullet hole was in his chest, and I looked down at me. Cuts littered my skin from the glass, and my ribs were completely bent from the force of the steering wheel. "I saw what you did. That was really awesome of you," my love said with a smile. I nodded, "Yeah. You did it for me, so I did it for someone else who mattered considering I couldn't really do it to you because," I rambled before a hand was clamped over my mouth. "I heard you ramble for the past three years, Gilbert! I'm sick of it!" Birdie exclaimed with a warm smile, causing me to laugh. "Yeah... sorry about that," I said. I noticed a gleaming light in the end of the forest. "Is that where we are supposed to go?" I asked, and Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I was only waiting for you. I knew what would happen," he said, grabbing my hand. Slowly, we walked into the light. I only felt happiness and joy now. I was dead, but I was dead with the one I love. Nothing could hurt me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! This story turned out to be total shit, and I'm very sorry about that. It was my first Hetalia and anime story ever. Thank you everyone who read this story! If you liked it, then I'm glad! =D


End file.
